Here With Me
by Pinboo
Summary: She died... on her own wedding day. Leaving his groom in total depression. ET. One shot


Disclaimers : I don't own CCS

Here With Me 

        "Is she here, Daidouji-sama?"  

        "No. A bride need a lot of  time to prepare herself for a life-time moment like this,"

        "Tomoyo doesn't need any make up anymore. She already has her natural beauty," 

        "Which is come from the Amamiya blood," Sonomi said proudly.

        Eriol smiled. Today…is the day, where he'd be the official husband of his beloved. He and Tomoyo had been in a relationships for more than 5 years. She had helped him to find the new spirit and of course –the new love of his life.

        "You look good in that contact lens, Hiiragizawa! Is that the one which my daughter gave you?"

        "Yup,"

        "But you're hair is too neat! Let me re-arrange it for you!"

       Eriol got a step backward. "No, it's okay, Daidouji-sama! Really…," he didn't have any chance. Sonomi quickly messed his hair.

      "There!"

      Eriol –with his ruffled hair – glare at her. He was about to protest but Syaoran then popped in and dragged him outside. The wedding's about to start –that was what he said to Sonomi. 

       Sonomi rolled her eyes. "How could they start the wedding without the bride?" she was about to take a sip of her coffee can when her cellphone suddenly rang. She picked it and saw the unknown number. Wrinkling her forehead, she then answered it. "Hello?"

        "Is this…er…Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji?"

        Sonomi became curious even more. She then replied, "Yes. And who's this? Is there anything I can do for you,sir?"

        "Do you have any relation with Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji?"

        "Yes. She's my daughter. What's wrong,sir?"

       There came a long pause from the opposite line. "Well, Mrs. Too bad I have to inform you…that your daughter has…had a car accident,"

         Sonomi's eyes widened in fear. Her heart skipped a bit. "WHAT?!! What happened?! Is she alright?!"

         "…She's in the Tomoeda General Hospital right now and…,"

         "I'll go there! I'll go there!" Sonomi quickly hung the call.

         The informing guy –meanwhile – sighed deeply. "I'm afraid you're too late, Mrs…,"

        ~ ~ ~ ~ 

        Eriol drank another glass of brandy. He's never been a drunker –at least until 3 months ago. 

        It's been 3 months so. 3 months since the other half of his life been taken. 3 months –which felt like ages. 3 months, without her laughter, her smile, her tenderness. 3 months…since Tomoyo Daidouji died.

       Once the facts hit his head, he was 'dead'. He didn't care about his life anymore. God still wanted him to live, but he'd never felt the meaning of life anymore. He was empty. Lifeless. 

       Well from the outside, he seemed to get over it quickly. After the failed wedding, he flied back to England –where he drown himself in the mount of works and various kinds of beer. He still could do a fake laugh –but funnily, he couldn't smile. 

       That night, he'd drank almost 3 bottles. His head was dizzy already. And his eyes were sleepy. No matter how strong he tried to be, his body seemed couldn't do it anymore. He was about to open the 4th bottle, but his tired body had fell unconsciously first. 

       ….

      He felt some taps on his shoulders –trying to wake him up. Groaning, he fluttered his eyes opened. The light of the dim lamps reached his eyes. It quite annoyed him. But quite effective to wake him up.

       He got up abruptly and looked around for a couple of minutes with his perfect cerulean eyes. Still in his chaos living room. With his messed dark blue shirt. And a bottle of beer in his right hand.

       DING! DONG!

       He shuddered a little and glanced at that old grandfather clock to see what time it was. 2 o'clock in the morning. _Shit. Need to go back to work tommorow_, he thought. He was about to grab some pillow and get back to sleep, when a scent of citrus perfume stucked into his nose.

        His forehead wrinkled. _How could that be?!_ But he decided to ignore it –until a warm hand touched his pale cheeks.

       His eyes widened. _That touch_. He'd never forget. It was…

       He quickly turned back and there…he saw her.

       A white,light,sleeveless dress wrapped her body. White, glowing aura surrounded her. Her locks were loosened. And her eyes were still in those enchanting colors.

       His eyes widened in shock. Blood rushed hardly to his heart. He dropped the brandy bottle. "T..Tomoyo? Is that…you?"

       The beautiful figure in front of him nodded simply. A smile appeared on her face. "Hai. It's me, Eriol-kun,"

        The scent of Citrus that used to be her usual perfume strucked his nose –mixing the reality and dream on his mind. Eriol brushed his fingers frantically in his dark hair. "T,that…that's impossible! You're…you're…,"

       "…dead. Yes I am," she finished the unspoken words.

      He didn't know what to do. Smile happily because having a chance again to meet his beloved –or shout angrily to her because of leaving him. 

      "…why Tomoyo? Why did you leave me?"

      She looked at him sadly.  "It was something that people can not avoid,"

      "Death?"

      "Yes,"

       Silence.

      "…People said, everythings happens for a reason. And that become one of your favourite words for all of these years. Then…could you tell me the reason why you leaved me, Tomoyo?"

      She remained silent

      "Why does God take my only happiness, Tomoyo? Why?"

      "Don't talk like that! God wants you to go on to your life –and not torturing yourself like this, Eriol!"

       "You still haven't answered my question."

       She was taken a back. "I'm sorry, Eriol. But I don't know,"

       He looked at the spirit. "Tomoyo? Love does hurt, ne?"

       She nodded. Transparant tears were streaming down on her pale cheeks. "Yes. It does hurt."

       "I'm sick and loving is hurts, Tomoyo. Very hurts. I don't want to feel it anymore…,"

       Tomoyo closed her eyes. "Do you regret it, Eriol? Do you regret falling in love?"

      "If I know it'll be this hurtful like this…I… I don't want to," he said as he clenched his fist.

     Suddenly he felt warm arms hugged him. Those embarace. It usually did comfort him –but it didn't work that time. He bowed his head.

      "It hurts me more to see you sad, Eriol. Cheer up, okay? For me?"

      "I can't,"

      She sighed and spoke again,"I can't stand seeing you like this. Forget me if that could bring your smile back again, Eriol."

      "I can't!! Y,you don't know how much I want to forget this misery, but I…can't!!"

      She was taken a back. A sad smile appeared on her face. "If you really want to forget me, Eriol-kun, then drink this," she handed him a small bottle.

       He looked at it awkwardly and hesitantly grab it. "What's this?"

       "They gave this to me,"

       "Who are they?"

       "…the angels who had come and picked me,"

       He gritted his teeth.

       "If you drink this,you'll forget all about me. All about our memories. Tomoyo Daidouji will vanish from your mind and life,"

        "But!"

        "After that, I want to see your smile again, Eriol."

       "W,what about you?"

        "I'll be happy if you're happy. Don't worry about me." She sighed and looked up "I got to go now. Good bye…Eriol… I'll always love you…," she said as her body started to disappear.        

        He raised his arm to catch him …but it was too late.

        "Tomoyo!!" he shouted. That's when he realized he was on his king-sized bed. The cold morning air greeted him. Sweats was falling down from his forehead. He stabilized his hard breath and put his arm on his forehead. "So it was just a dream," 

       He was about to got up but then he realized a small bottle lying on his messed bed sheet. He grabbed it. A scent of Citrus came from that bottle. He closed his eyes tightly. "It wasn't a dream…"      

        ~ ~ ~ Later that night ~ ~ ~

          Eriol played that small bottle that Tomoyo gave him last night. He spent that day thinking over and over again about drinking it or not. _Isn't this what I want? If I can forget about Tomoyo, I needn't have to suffer anymore. I could go on with my life. And…I'm sure that's…what Tomoyo want…_

_         But to forget her… erasing her from my memory… it's too…too…but…_

       "Damn it!!" he shouted loudly and dropped himself to a couch.

       Drink it…and everything will be over… 

       He smiled mockingly at his own thought. _I spoke as if I'm going to end my life… I'm not going ot end up my life. I'm just going to erase the hurtful memories away from me._

       But he knew. That memories…is also part of his life. What's the difference? He's killing himself too by forgeting her.

_       But then it'll over. All of this will over!_ He grabbed the bottle even tighter and opened the bottle's cork. He raised the bottle up and got it close to his mouth until the cold liquid inside it, touched his lips.

       _Drink it Eriol! Drink it!!_ a part of him shouted.

       But I…

:: FLASHBACK ::

     "I love you Tomoyo,"

     "I love you too,Eriol,"

     "Will you ever leave me?" the blue eyed boy asked.

     "Iie. I won't. I'll always stay with you…no matter what happened…,"

:: END OF FLASHBACK ::

    He dropped the bottle. It fell and hit the floor until it broke. All happened in slow motion.

     The dark eyed boy looked at the small mess he'd done. He was a bit surprised. But he smiled. Not a single bit regret on his face.

_     How can I be so dumb? How can I forget you, Tomoyo? How can I regret falling in love with you?_

_     I can't. _

_    Because there's no regret in loving you, Tomoyo. I wouldn't lie and say it doesn't hurt. It hurts. But it's nothing if you compare it to the happiness I get from you. And even I still don't know why you leave so soon, Tomoyo…there's no way I could forget about you._

     He closed his eyes and a candid smile formed on his lips.

    And behind him, a white-dressed spirit girl by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji couldn't hold her tears. She smiled too. "Arigatou…Eriol. I'll always be with you and love you forever…"  And with that, her figure faded away.

     Eriol opened his eyes again and grinned. "I know, Tomoyo. I know."

THE END 

A/n : It's not really a sad ending rite?    *re-read and think it over again*   Ok. I'm not really sure now. *_*;;;


End file.
